


Nine in the Afternoon

by Rokeby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, two people coming in the same ass idk what it's called google wouldn't help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has the best boyfriends ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sehun's birthday in 2015.   
> Also on livejournal.

Oh Sehun wakes up on his 22nd birthday, with a mouth on his cock. It's hot, wet, and if his head wasn't already spinning, it would be. His body is still heavy from sleep, brain hazy at best, but that's definitely a tongue swirling over the head of his cock. 

"F-fuck," Sehun curses, voice scratchy from sleep. His hands scrambles towards the general area of his crotch, not stopping until they fist in moist, short hair. Deft hands works at the base of the shaft, a rough thumb tracing over the thick vein of his cock, going upwards. The wetness of the mouth disappears, and Sehun doesn't manage to stop the whine that escapes through his lips. He tries to buck his hips, follow that mouth, but there's a firm hand pressed just under his navel, holding him firmly back against the bed. 

Sehun's own hands fall limply to the sides of his body.

"Please, please," Sehun whines drowsily, thrusting into thin air. The hand pushes him back into the mattress, the weight of it heavier, firmer now. The hand works up and down his hard cock with familiar flicks of the wrist, thumb running over his swollen head. 

Sehun's body feels numb, heavy. It's almost like Sehun's still dreaming, asleep. Tucked away from the world. Sehun knows it's not a dream, because if it were, he'd come by now. In his dreams orgasms always come easy. There's no cruel teasing, no exhaustion. Only bliss. 

It's hot. Sehun isn't sure if the room is hot in general, or if it's just his body that is burning up. Blood boils in his veins as his heart beats rapidly in his chest, feeling as if it's going to explode. 

For some reason, Sehun hasn't opened his eyes, keeping them forced shut, eyelids heavy over his eyes. If it is an illusion. If he's really asleep, Sehun doesn't want to open his eyes. Even though this feels like pure torture, it's better than having to wake up alone in bed, then jack off all by himself. He'll take an imaginary hand over his own any day.

Said hand has slowed down. It's still working over his cock, grip wet yet wonderfully tight, almost too much, but it feels amazing. 

"Faster," Sehun grunts, fucking into the fist when it doesn't speed up immediately. A soft chuckle reaches Sehun's ears, then. It's the first actual confirmation that there's someone else in the room besides Sehun and his fantasy. 

"You're so impatient, Sehunnie," a soft voice says. _Oh_. Sehun knows that voice, knows the person it belongs to. The mattress dips, and a second later there's a body pressed against Sehun's side. Sehun inhales sharply when a hand splays out over his breastbone, a soft, slightly cold nose nuzzling against his temple, trailing down to his cheek, neck. 

Sehun forgets how to breathe for a second when the small hand slides over his chest, until it reaches a nipple. His skin pebbles as a finger nail trails around his bud, pausing occasionally to flicker at it. Sehun shudders, whines. 

The hand on his cock is still moving, as slowly, _perfectly_ as before. Keeping Sehun aroused, but it's not enough to tip him over the edge and into orgasm's soft embrace.

"Hyung, please," Sehun pants, fumbling until he manages to grab the wrist, effectively stilling the hand rubbing his nipple. Sehun feels, rather than hears, the fond laughter of the person, his _hyung_ , next to him. His breath wafts warmly over Sehun's neck. A pair of warm, slightly dry lips brushes over his pulse point before pulling away.

Suddenly there's a warm wetness enveloping his other nipple. Sehun swears, tries to get up on his elbows to push against it, but it's useless as an arm forces him back onto the mattress. The tongue is deliciously wet, licking mercilessly over his nipple, sucking and licking until Sehun feels like he's going to die.

"Stop teasing, hyung," Sehun pleads breathily, dragging out the vowels. His body is positively thrumming. There's a smile pressed to his ribs before there's nothing, only the hand working over his cock. Sehun finds it a wonder that his brain hasn't exploded yet.

"So impatient," his hyung coos. His body is still next to Sehun's, but not pressed close as earlier. His voice, fond, comes from somewhere over Sehun's body. Sehun assumes that he's sitting up.

"Touch me, hyung," Sehun babbles desperately, hands fumbling, grabbing the nearest body part he can find: a soft thigh. He follows it until his fingers find a firm, bony hip. From there it's easy to locate his hyung's half-hard cock. Experimentally, he gives it a couple of thugs, feeling it twitch in his hands as he does.

"Hyung," Sehun tries again when his hyung remains silent. "Please fuck me, hyung."

There's nothing but the slick sounds of the handjobs that fills Sehun's bedroom.

"I'm the birthday boy, please," Sehun begs, because he's not above begging. Not when it feels like his body is about to collapse on himself. Even though he's being touched, it's not enough and Sehun wants to come.

"Did you hear that, baby?"

Sehun opens his eyes, then. Quickly snapping them open. The light in the room is overwhelming at first, temporarily blinding him. The sun is pouring in from the open windows, the thin, white curtains does nothing to hinder the light from entering the room. Sehun blinks blearily a couple of times before Junmyeon comes into focus.

Junmyeon, his _hyung_. Sehun had recognized his voice, his hands, immediately. He's as handsome as always: soft brown hair framing his face like he's a work of art. Soft, pale skin is presented to Sehun's eyes as he lets his gaze roam over Junmyeon's nude body. Quicker than Sehun will admit, his eyes fall to Junmyeon's cock, now hard between his leg, in Sehun's grip. He's warm, heavy in the palm of Sehun's hand, the crown of his cock shiny with precome.

However, Junmyeon's hands are both resting on each side of his own thighs, so none of them are working steadily up Sehun's own cock.

Sehun turns his head so fast he's just seconds away from getting a whiplash, and when he notices the person between Sehun's spread legs, he remembers why he opened his eyes in the first place. 

_"Did you hear that, baby?"_.

Junmyeon _never_ calls Sehun baby.

Zitao grins at him, wide and kittenish as he dips his thumb in the slit of Sehun's cock. He's nude, like Sehun and Junmyeon. All golden skin going on for miles and miles and Sehun swears he could spend the day just ogling Zitao's body. He gasps at the contrast between Zitao's hands and his own cock, red and leaking in Zitao's hand. Long, elegant fingers are wrapped around the girth of his cock, and the sight of it only contributes to send Sehun's arousal sky high.

"Please," Sehun whimpers, his head flopping back onto his soft feather pillow as he fucks into the tight circle of Zitao's hands. And Zitao, merciful creature that he is, lets him do it. Moves his hand away from Sehun's lower abdomen and lets Sehun lift his hips and fuck into his hand. He even tightens the grip, creating a wonderful suction, and Sehun is so fucking close.

"Not yet, Sehunnie," Junmyeon sing songs, laughs as Sehun lets out a whine. Zitao lets go of his cock, then, and Sehun groans at the loss, clawing at the sheets on his bed, thrusting into thin air.

"Get up," Junmyeon says softly, but it's not a request. He releases Junmyeon's cock to support himself as he scrambles up in a seated position, his head swimming from the arousal. Junmyeon inches closer, fits their lips together in a warm kiss, tugging on Sehun's bottom lip with his teeth. Sehun doesn't have to be asked twice: he opens his mouth with a sob, hands gripping onto Junmyeon's biceps as he kisses him back with much enthusiasm.

Junmyeon is the one who breaks the kiss, pulling back, keeps Sehun from following by physically holding him back with his thumb pressed against Sehun's chin.

"So desperate, aren't you, Sehunnie?" Junmyeon coos, leaning back in to press a chaste kiss against Sehun's lips. It's over as quickly as it begins.

Junmyeon releases Sehun and moves backwards until his back hits the headboard of Sehun's bed. Sehun looks at him expectantly.

"Come on," Junmyeon says, patting his lap. Sehun doesn't have to be told twice. It's embarrassing, really, how eager, easy he is once he is aroused. With much, practiced ease, Sehun climbs into Junmyeon's lap, immediately slanting their lips together as he does. Junmyeon lets out a surprised gasp against Sehun's lips but lets him continue lets him lick over his lips, sucking until Junmyeon opens his mouth, greeting Sehun's tongue with his own.

Sehun's head is spinning, wonderfully so. He lifts his hands up, placing both of them on Junmyeon's shoulders, using him as leverage as he starts rolling his hips, grinding down in Junmyeon's lap.

The reaction comes immediately. Junmyeon places both his hands on Sehun's chest, breaking off the kiss. Junmyeon's kind, warm eyes are now hard. Sehun shudders visibly under Junmyeon's gaze.

"I said no, didn't I?" Junmyeon asks, voice dangerously soft. His gaze isn't wavering.

"I just-" Sehun whines, sinking his short nails into Junmyeon's shoulders. If it hurts, Junmyeon doesn't show it.

"I said no, didn't I, baby?" Junmyeon asks. The words are for Zitao, but his eyes are still resting heavily on Sehun.

"Yes, Daddy" Zitao chirps immediately, his breath spilling over Sehun's nape. Despite being mildly surprised by the fact that he hadn't noticed Zitao sitting behind him, Sehun can't not roll his eyes at Zitao's tone.

"Such a good little cocksucker for daddy," Sehun mutters lowly. Junmyeon moves, and before Sehun manages to react, he's got a hand fisted hard in Sehun's hair, tugging his head backwards. Sehun's scalp feels like it's on fire. Tears are threatening to spill from his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Did you say anything, Sehunnie?" Junmyeon's voice is barely a whisper as he moves his face closer to Sehun's. Blinking, Sehun tries to clear his vision, but instead of blinking the tears away, the motion makes them spill down his cheeks instead.

"Hyung," Sehun says piteously, pouting, batting his eyelashes, going through everything he knows that will make his hyung soften up, coddle him instead of punish him. "It's my birthday, Junmyeon hyung please."

There's an definite firmness in Junmyeon's jaw, now. Sehun whimpers.

"Up on your knees, spread your legs," Junmyeon says, eyes glittering as he speaks. Sehun hesitates, but ends up doing as he is told, sobbing as he realizes there's no way he'll get any friction on his cock now. His thighs are trembling a bit from the strain, as his cock hangs heavily between his legs, red and pulsing.

Zitao places a flat hand between Sehun's shoulder blades, then, pushing him forwards, into Junmyeon who does nothing to help him. Sehun ends up looping his long arms around Junmyeon's shoulders, neck, clasping his hands around his wrists, pressing his forehead against the length of Junmyeon's neck.

Warm, calloused hands travel down his spine, tracing the knobs of his vertebrae. Zitao occasionally pauses on his journey down to press little kisses, nip at the thin skin of Sehun's spine.

It takes way too long for him to find his way down, so when Zitao finally grabs Sehun's cheeks, spreading them with long, deft fingers, Sehun is panting heavily against Junmyeon's neck. Zitao takes his time, watching, making Sehun's ears burn in embarrassment.

Despite them having done this before, Sehun still feels so spread open, uncovered when he's about to get his ass licked.

The first lick, broad, wet, has Sehun calling out Zitao's name in a bright timbre, voice cracking on the last vowels. Sehun isn't sure if he's imagining the soft chuckles coming from Junmyeon's mouth.

Zitao blows cool air over Sehun's rim, digging his thumbs into Sehun's cheeks to spread him out even wider. Sehun presses his lips against Junmyeon's neck to keep himself from whining. His cheeks are heating up, and he finds himself clenching around nothing.

"Your ass is so cute, Hun-ah," Zitao says fondly, kissing the dimples over Sehun's ass, then starts licking. Zitao's licks are intense, insistent, just like Zitao. Sehun doesn't get time to catch his breath, only manages to cling onto Junmyeon with everything he got as Zitao licks and sucks on his rim.

Sehun lets go of his own wrists, claws up Junmyeon's spine when Zitao finally, finally pushes his tongue inside. His arms are trembling from how hard he holds onto Junmyeon, and Sehun wonders briefly how Junmyeon is able to breathe. That thought gets pushed to the back of his mind when Zitao _moans_ , the sound vibrating up Sehun's spine.

"He's touching himself," Junmyeon helpfully supplies, voice surprisingly rough as he speaks in soft tones into Sehun's ear. "You taste so good, Sehunnie."

Sehun is unable to contain the whine that escapes his mouth, clenching his teeth to keep other embarrassing noises at bay. It feels like his body is on fire. Everything is too much and too little at the same time, and Sehun just wants to come. It's his birthday, he should have come ten times by now, but instead he hasn't been able to come once.

"More, baby," Junmyeon instructs. Sehun doesn't really understand the words before Zitao's mouth vanishes, and the sound of a bottle cap getting popped open reaches his ears. A tremble runs through Sehun's body, subconsciously, he pushes his ass out further, offering it to Zitao.

Junmyeon chuckles.

Zitao is careful, slow, as he slides the first finger into Sehun, easing it into him. When he's knuckle deep, he stops, waits, until Sehun lets out a soft noise before he starts a calm, collected pace.

"More, faster," Sehun says through gritted teeth. But Zitao continues, fucking Sehun with his index finger only, occasionally pausing to curl it inside of him. 

"Please Zitao, hyung, _please_." Sehun says, voice cracking again. It's torture; enough to keep him aroused, but not nearly enough to bring him the orgasm he's waiting for, the orgasm he _deserves_.

Junmyeon hums, and Zitao pulls out his finger, only to push three wet fingers back into Sehun. The pace Zitao starts is a stark contrast to the previous one. It's fast, making Sehun's spine curve, toes curl, in pure pleasure. The _pleasure_ pain turns his spine to jelly, making his neglected cock throb painfully.

Zitao is relentless, curling his fingers until he manages to brush past Sehun's prostate, sending Sehun's upper torso crashing into Junmyeon. If Junmyeon hadn't been supported by the headboard, he'd fall over.

It's then, and only then, Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun's middle, making sure he doesn't fall over. Sehun's heart jumps at the gesture, whines as he brushes a kiss over Junmyeon's pulse point. Too gone to say or do anything else.

"Ok baby, that's enough," Junmyeon says above Sehun's head. Zitao lets out a little huff, but pulls his fingers wetly out of Sehun's ass. And Sehun, Sehun doesn't have the time to mourn the loss, because Junmyeon is pulling him closer by placing his hands on Sehun's tapered waist, settling him over his lap again, and _oh_.

Zitao helps, slathering lube on Junmyeon's cock, makes sure that Sehun's properly lubed up, before he guides Junmyeon's cock to Sehun's rim, teasingly rubbing Junmyeon's head against Sehun's entrance.

"Baby," Junmyeon growls warningly. Zitao huffs yet again, but positions Junmyeon's cock right. Junmyeon helps a bit, pushing Sehun down on his cock until it manages to push past the ring of muscles, head pushing inside. 

"Come on, Sehunnie," Junmyeon coaxes against Sehun's cheek, thumbs rubbing soothingly over Sehun's hipbones. Sehun gathers the strength he has left in his legs and slowly sinks down on Junmyeon's thick cock, taking inch by inch until Junmyeon's thighs are pressed against his own.

Sehun chokes on a sob, head finding the spot against Junmyeon's neck again, ear pressed against Junmyeon's pulse point, forehead resting against a sharp collarbone. His spine, body is burning from the arousal running through his body. The need to come is urgent, absolute, but Sehun can't move.

"Help me, hyung," Sehun moans, feeling too full, too aroused. He's going to explode.

"Don't you worry, Sehunnie. Hyung is here," Junmyeon murmurs softly into the crown of Sehun's hair, before he lifts Sehun halfway off his cock, before pushing him back down on it. Junmyeon fills him perfectly. Sehun moans breathily with every snap of Junmyeon's hips. The way Junmyeon holds onto Sehun's hips tightly makes Sehun hope, pray for bruises. Bruises that Sehun can press his fingers into when he's alone, in the shower or in bed, thinking back to this very moment.

A warmth settles against Sehun's back; Zitao. He presses his chest against Sehun's back, crowding as much as physically possible into Sehun's space. Fingertips brushes along Sehun's sides, Zitao's long, slender fingers entwines with Junmyeon's shorter, softer ones over Sehun's hips.

With Zitao's aid, Junmyeon's thrusts speeds up. The sound of Sehun's ass slapping against Junmyeon's thighs echoes off the wall, mixes in with Sehun's whiny pants, and Junmyeon's breathy groans.

Sehun tries to get a better hold on Junmyeon's shoulders, but the palms of his hands fails to give him a good grip. He's sweaty, Junmyeon is sweaty, and it makes it almost impossible for Sehun to hold onto him. Sehun whines as his hands fail him, and his chin is colliding loudly with Junmyeon's collarbone, making his teeth clack painfully.

"We got you, Sehun-ah," Zitao says, resting his chin on Sehun's shoulder.

Suddenly, Sehun is pushed forwards, more of his torso aligns with Junmyeon's, making Junmyeon's cock slide slightly out of him. Puzzled, Sehun tries to turn back, to see if Zitao slipped, but then he becomes aware of the wet sounds. As Sehun turns his head to the left, looking a bit up, he's met with the sight of Junmyeon and Zitao kissing heavily. 

Zitao's grip on Sehun's hip tightens as Sehun _sees_ Junmyeon suck on Zitao's tongue, wet sounds filling Sehun's ears. It's an unbelievable turn on, and Sehun had no idea he could get harder, hornier than he already was.

There's a certain urgency to Junmyeon's thrusts now, hips snapping quicker, harder against Sehun's. Zitao moves more of Sehun's weight now, hands holding onto Sehun's hips so tightly that Sehun knows, _feels_ that there will be bruises.

Junmyeon and Zitao are no longer kissing, merely panting into each other's mouths. Loud groans are spilling out of Junmyeon's mouth into Zitao's, and Sehun knows Junmyeon is close. He's never as loud as he is when he comes.

"Daddy, come, please," Zitao says breathily, sucking on Junmyeon's bottom lip. "Daddy, please."

Junmyeon slams his hips against Sehun's once more before stilling, tilting his head backwards, slamming it against the wall as he spills deeply into Sehun.

Silence falls over the room, save for soft pants from the three of them. Junmyeon, who closed his eyes when he came, is opening his eyes slowly, lids heavy as his gaze moves from Sehun, to Zitao and back to Sehun. One hand cups Sehun's cheek, the other cups Zitao's. Junmyeon then kisses Sehun, soft and chaste, before he kisses Zitao in the same fashion.

Idly, Junmyeon's eyes trail down Sehun's body, pausing at his hard cock. Junmyeon's gaze is heavy; Sehun's cock twitching, throbbing in anticipation, hoping for a merciful hand, or maybe a mouth.

"Hyung," Sehun says wistfully, giving Junmyeon his best kicked-puppy impression. Junmyeon chuckles airily, reaching out to run his index finger under Sehun's chin.

"Cute." 

Junmyeon glances over at Zitao, nodding. When he looks back to Sehun, a shiver runs up Sehun's spine. Two fingers taps on Sehun's thighs. "Up," Junmyeon murmurs softly, and Sehun gathers the strength in his legs, steadies himself on Junmyeon's shoulders, lifting himself off of Junmyeon's cock. It slips out with a wet pop, leaving Sehun open, empty, clenching around nothing. They both groan at the feeling.

Zitao is behind him faster than Sehun manages to blink, stuffing two fingers up Sehun's ass. Sehun hisses at the brief sting of pain that quickly ebbs over to pleasure as he expertly locates Sehun's prostate. As Zitao slips a third finger into Sehun's ass, a soft groan comes from his lips. Fumbling, Sehun looks over his shoulder to see Zitao dribbling lube over his cock, fisting it in long, languid pulls.

Sehun's mouth goes dry at the sight of the scarlet head of Zitao's cock popping out of his fist with every pull, coaxing precome from the tip. A fire burns low in Sehun's stomach and he wants to taste, wants Zitao to fuck his mouth, wants the sharp, salty sting of come to fill his mouth.

Zitao catches his gaze then, a sly, kittenish smile spills on his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. He flicks his wrist once, twice more before wiping his palm off on Sehun's ass, grinning widely as Sehun glares at him.

"Hyung," Sehun complains, scrunches his nose at the wet mess Zitao made on his butt. Junmyeon shakes his head, chuckling at them. Sehun pouts. Zitao's fingers slips out of his ass, as one of Zitao's hands gabs his hip, holding on tight, and then the head of Zitao's cock pushes into him.

It's not painful - Sehun is well stretched from Zitao's fingers, Junmyeon's cock - but the feeling of a cock pushing into you is a feeling Sehun never will get fully used to, even after years of fucking and getting fucked. It's not exactly painful, but it feels weird at first, but then the pleasure, the _joy_ of being filled takes completely over, leaving his brain, his body, numb, yet burning, aching.

Zitao has bottomed out before long; his warm, dry torso is completely plastered against Sehun's sweaty back. Zitao, unlike Junmyeon, doesn't wait for Sehun, instead immediately starting up a fast pace. Sehun whines, falls forward against Junmyeon yet again, clinging onto him for dear life as Zitao rolls his hips against Sehun's ass.

"You take his cock so well, Sehunnie" Junmyeon praises, one of his hands coming up to run through Sehun's black hair, pushing it away from his face. The fondness, love, in the gesture makes Sehun's heart clench. He makes a little noise in the back of his throat, pushing himself back up to get to Junmyeon's mouth, pressing quick kisses against his lips.

Junmyeon laughs; a soft, warm sound that makes Sehun's body warm, hot for a completely different reason than the arousal pounding through him. Junmyeon stills his kisses by cupping his cheeks, tilting his head to make the kiss deeper, more languid.

Behind them, Sehun hears Zitao whine, and for the second time that night, Sehun finds himself squashed against Junmyeon, with Zitao clinging to his back, nudging at both Sehun's and Junmyeon's cheek, whimpering as they ignore him.

"Daddy," Zitao pleads; in the voice Sehun has dubbed his Baby voice. It's somewhat higher than his regular one, with a soft whine at the end. Sehun's intestines jumps as Junmyeon smiles against Sehun's lips, purposely ignoring Zitao.

Zitao growls, hands moving from Sehun's waist, trailing roughly up Sehun's front, pinching his nipples, grabbing his upper torso before he pulls him up and away from Junmyeon. Sehun is the one to whine now, but as he lands in Zitao's lap, one leg on each site of Zitao's powerful thighs.

The new position brings Zitao's cock even deeper into Sehun. Sehun chokes, gasps because he feels so incredibly _full_. Zitao is bigger, _thicker_ than Junmyeon, but Junmyeon always makes up for it with the way he fucks. While Zitao more often than not fucks like he's on a schedule, Junmyeon always makes time for love as well. Sehun loves them both, in their own way.

"Z-Zitao," Sehun pants, hands finding Zitao's strong arms, holding onto them tightly as Zitao fucked into him. A moan rumbled in Zitao's chest, vibrating through Sehun's body. If his body had felt hot before, it's a fucking inferno now. His head is spinning; body on sensory overload, his cock feels like lead between his legs, curving up towards his stomach.

"Come on Zitao," Junmyeon says from his place by the headboard, watching Zitao and Sehun with dark eyes, attention fully on them. Zitao lets out a whine, then, nails clawing over Sehun's chest. Sehun hisses at the burn, but doesn't really mind.

"You're so good at this, baby," Junmyeon continues, and Zitao speeds up.

Sehun clings to Zitao like his life depends on it, his teeth rattling with every hard thrust of Zitao's hips. His body is tight, like a string, just about to snap. Zitao is close, so close, Sehun can easily tell from the way his thighs tremble, how he's moaning nonsense, pleading _Daddy_ , _Hun-ah_ in between of heavy, bone-shattering moans.

Junmyeon crawls closer to them, gets up on his knees, fingers brushing away Sehun's bangs, mouth finding his ear.

"Zitao's such a good boy, fucking my come into you," Junmyeon whispers, and it's so _filthy_. Sehun feels a blush spreading out on his cheeks, chest. At that moment, Junmyeon, merciful, kind, grabs Sehun's neglected cock. Tears are welling in Sehun's eyes because it hurts. It hurts so much.

"Happy birthday, Sehunnie," Junmyeon says, jerking Sehun off with long pulls, tightening his fist as it flicks over the head of Sehun's cock. His orgasm hits him like thunder, the string snaps, and Sehun comes, crying out as he spills in Junmyeon's fist.

Sehun tilts his head backwards onto Zitao's shoulders while his orgasm wrecks his body, mouthing on Zitao's neck.

"Kiss me," Sehun demands, and despite the awkward angle, Zitao does, and comes with a shudder, lodged deeply into Sehun, his hands holding onto Sehun's waist as he fucks them through it.

Zitao brings him down onto the bed, his cock still nestled into Sehun's ass, but Sehun finds he doesn't mind. He can't find it in him to care that he's filled with come, not when his brain is busy dribbling out of his ears.

If he's a leopard when he fucks, Zitao turns into a kitten after sex, with all the endorphins running through his long body, he turns into a cuddle machine. Sehun knows that if he refuses, Zitao will go all pouty on his ass, whining and forcibly clinging until Sehun gives in.

Sehun doesn't start that war.

Junmyeon comes back with a damp, pink cloth. Sehun hadn't noticed that he had gone in the first place; too busy floating on the pink cloud of orgasm. The bed dips as he climbs onto it, settling down next to them.

Silently, effectively, Junmyeon wipes the sweat off of their brows, dries off semen and precome. He has to use his Strict Voice on Zitao when he refuses to pull out of Sehun's ass.

"But it's so warm," Zitao whines, clinging to Sehun like a vice. Junmyeon manages to persuade him with kisses and cuddles, and Zitao lets go willingly. Junmyeon pats the cloth over Sehun's rim, apologizing with soft kisses when Sehun hisses because he's sore.

When they're all wiped down and something akin to clean, Junmyeon tosses the cloth towards the general vicinity of Sehun's hamper, missing by a meter or more.

"I'll pick it up later," Junmyeon tells them, settling down on the left side of Sehun, seeing as Zitao's already half asleep on Sehun's right, one tan arm slung lazily over Sehun's waist, a leg over Sehun's hip. A fondness settles in Sehun's chest. He really enjoys how their bodies are contrasts.

"Happy birthday, Sehunnie," Junmyeon says again, leaning forwards, kissing Sehun's forehead.

"Best present ever," Sehun smiles, nuzzling against Junmyeon's side, his body more than ready for a nap.

The rumbling purrs tells Sehun that yes, Zitao is asleep.

Sehun closes his eyes, letting the familiar heaviness of sleep settle into his bones, lull him into a state of unconsciousness, while lying in-between the two men that he cherishes, loves.

As far as birthdays goes, they don’t get better than this. 

The door to his room slams open loudly, the frame rattling as a booming voice blasts through the room. Sehun's heart jumps out of his chest, soul leaving his body behind. Next to him Junmyeon throws himself off the bed, screaming, while Zitao snarls as he clings desperately to the headboard.

"Happy birthday, Sehun-ah!"

And yeah, Sehun's going to kill Chanyeol.


End file.
